


The One Where Carlos Uses His Badge

by tigermo09



Series: The One Where... [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermo09/pseuds/tigermo09
Summary: A guy is trying to talk to TK until Carlos shows up.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: The One Where... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633087
Comments: 12
Kudos: 463





	The One Where Carlos Uses His Badge

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think Carlos would really behave in this manner, but it’s an idea I had and wanted to write it out. I also have never taken a kickboxing class.

“Front kick! Jab! Cross! Slip! Back Kick!”

The kickboxing class followed the instructor’s voice as he called out commands.

“Good! That’s all for today. Stretch for 5 minutes and you’re free to go. See you all next week,” the instructor said before leaving the room.

TK grabbed his right ankle to pull his leg up and stretch his quad as he took deep breaths to lower his heart rate.

“Brutal class today am I right?” a voice said to his left.

TK looked over and gave a small smile. “Yeah, I feel like this class always kicks my ass.” He chuckled. “No pun intended.”

The guy laughed. “That’s one way to put it.”

TK went back to concentrating on his stretches.

“I haven’t seen you around before.”

This time TK took a good look at the guy. He seemed to be in his late 20s. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Cute in a boyish kind of way.

“Yeah. I’ve just been in town for a few months. I thought this might be a good way to blow off some steam. It’s only my second class.” TK sat down so he could do some more stretches. He noticed the other guy did the same.

“This class is definitely good for that. I also know something else that’s good for blowing off some steam.” TK knew a come-on when he heard it. 

He just nodded and concentrated on his stretching. Maybe if he didn’t respond the guy would leave him alone.

No such luck.

“My name is Blaine. What’s yours?”

TK mentally groaned. He wanted this conversation to be over, but he always warred internally about being blatantly rude to anyone. “TK,” he responded without looking over.

“Nice to meet you, TK.” He nodded again in response.

TK decided to just put an end to the conversation by leaving.

He stood up and walked over to his gym bag that was laying near the door and headed outside.

“Wait, TK!” TK turned around to face Blaine.

“I was wondering since you are new in town if you’d like to get together sometime. Maybe have dinner?”

“Hey, Man, I appreciate it, but I have a boyfriend.”

Blaine stepped forward, moving a little into his personal bubble, and placed a hand on his arm. “What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.”

“Is there a problem here?” TK knew that voice.

He removed Blaine’s hand from his arm and stepped back. There stood Carlos. In his uniform.

TK smiled. Seeing his boyfriend in his uniform never got old.

However, before TK could respond to Carlos’ question, Blaine spoke. 

“No, Officer. Everything is fine.” TK could tell Blaine seemed a little confused why a police officer was inserting himself into their conversation.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Carlos said with a slight hardness to his voice.

TK opened his mouth to respond, but Blaine stepped closer to Carlos, in effect blocking TK’s view of Carlos, and once again responded before he could.

“We’re just having a conversation. Nothing to concern yourself about.” Blaine’s voice came out with a slight edge to it.

TK huffed a breath. TK put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and pulled him back.

“Blaine, it’s fine,” TK said. 

He glanced at Carlos. Carlos wasn’t looking at him though. He was looking at TK’s hand on Blaine’s shoulder. TK quickly removed his hand.

“There really is no problem, Officer. This is none of your business,” Blaine continued.

“My badge here says differently,” Carlos said in response to Blaine as he pointed to the badge on his chest. “My badge says I can make it my business.”

TK snorted at that and moved towards Carlos. As much as he loved Carlos’ bad cop routine, he was exhausted and just wanted to go home.

“Babe, enough. Let’s just go home.”

“Babe?” Blaine said incredulously.

TK looked at Blaine. “Blaine, this is my boyfriend.”

“That’s right. Boyfriend,” Carlos said, enunciating the last word. “A term that also gives me the right to step in when I see someone harassing my boyfriend.”

Blaine put up his hands and started back pedaling. “Hey, I wasn’t harassing him. I was just interested in getting to know him better.”

TK grabbed Carlos’ hand before he could move closer to Blaine. “Come on. I’m exhausted.” TK felt Carlos’ body relax.

TK looked back at Blaine and gave him a slight nod. “Have a nice night.”

TK and Carlos walked over to Carlos’ police vehicle. Carlos opened the passenger door and TK moved between Carlos and the car.

“Did you just use your badge to stake a claim on me?” TK gave Carlos a smirk.

“Shut up.” Carlos said as he blushed. TK laughed and leaned up to give Carlos a peck on the lips. He then climbed into the car.

Carlos shut the door and got into the driver’s side.

“I’m sorry, mi amor. He just had his hand on you and I could tell you were uncomfortable,” Carlos said as he looked over at TK.

“It’s okay. Lucky for you, I find your bad cop routine very sexy.”

TK and Carlos smiled at each other over the car’s console.

Carlos winked at TK. “I know you do, Tiger.”

TK’s smile got even wider and he let out a laugh.

It was never a dull moment with this man.

TK sighed. “Guess I better find a different kickboxing class though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
